Summer Lovin'
by Hugh's Fave Ducky Toaster
Summary: Will Jimmy have a summer of fun or a miserable break?
1. The Note

This is my first fanfic. Please read and review. The chapters are really short, so look for another one soon!

Summer Lovin' 

Chapter 1

The last day of school went by slow. First, Principal Willoughby came to each classroom and gave the teachers presents. Mrs. Fowl got a bookmark. How thoughtful! Every class was just a collection of books and late homework assignments: Science, Social Studies, Music, Math, Spelling, Literature, and English. Last, when all of the kids wanted to leave, Mrs. Fowl made them clean their lockers.

As Jimmy stood on the bottom of his locker, he wiped off the top shelf. He would have usually picked bottom shelf, but he shared a locker with Cindy Vortex. Jimmy and Carl were supposed to share a locker, but Sheen let Carl put llama stickers up all over the locker. Cindy would have been locker partners with Libby, but Brittany let Libby put her CD player in their locker and put up posters of the Men Pretending to be Boys.

Jimmy brushed the dust with a rag onto his hand. He felt something in the back corner of his shelf. He reached for it and pulled it out. It was a note addressed to Cindy from someone with girly handwriting. He decided to read it.

Jimmy was sitting in his seat with his backpack on, waiting for the bell. He opened the neatly folded note. It read:

Dear Cindy,

I heard Nick talking to his friends. I "accidentally" dropped my books to hear what they were saying. Nick said he was asking someone out, but I didn't hear who. This could be your lucky chance!

BFF,

Libby

What will happen next? Is Jimmy in for a summer of fun or a miserable break?

Stay tuned!


	2. The Big Plans

Hey! Thanks for the reviews. Please review more and encourage other people to read this story and review! The more reviews I get, the better my story will be with the help of your opinions!

Summer Lovin'

Chapter 2

That night, Jimmy thought about the note and how Cindy would appreciate him for giving her the note. He decided to give Cindy the note the next morning.

"Jimmy, dinner!" Judy called up the steps. Even though Jimmy hated meat loaf, he went downstairs. Jimmy hid his meat loaf in the napkin on his lap. He ate the mashed potatoes and buttered noodles, though. 

"Mom, can I be done?" Jimmy showed her his plate. He thought it was stupid that, in 4th grade, he still had to have his mom's approval of being "done" with his dinner.

"Yes, dear, all though that did seem awful fast," Judy answered.

"Thanks," Jimmy said as he ran outside. Ahh, the sweet smell of summer nights. He walked to his shed, plucked a hair off his ice cream cone-shaped head, put it through his detector, and the doors opened. Jimmy got to work on his latest invention: the Summer Source of Entertainment. He had taped a diagram of this invention on the wall, so he already had it all planned out. Jimmy's goal was to build a machine that would keep him entertained all summer long. The SSE was supposed to have a built in TV, CD player, Snack Bar, Juice Bar, and an inflatable, 50-foot pool. Hugh had brought Jimmy home cardboard, rubber, plastic, and wood for Jimmy to use from Ducks-R-Us. Unfortunately, everything had rubber duckies printed on it, but Jimmy didn't care.

Jimmy started measuring and cutting all of his materials. By nine, he had successfully completed a comfy, color-changeable chair with 6 buttons. Jimmy sat on the seat and luxuriously pressed the TV activate button. He watched his favorite show, "Hour with Einstein," and let Goddard in.

"It's gonna be a long summer, Goddard," Jimmy said. "I saved you some meatloaf. It's on the table." 

At 9:45, Jimmy headed inside. "Where have you been?" his mother questioned. 

"I was in the lab, mom. It's summer, remember? Just because you have to get up in the morning doesn't mean I have to, too. Tomorrow I'm meeting Carl and Sheen at Toast Galore for breakfast."

"All right, sweetie," Judy said. "Just call me for a ride home."

"Oh, and save me your crusts!" Hugh added.

"OK, dad, but mom, I'm riding my jetpack."

"All right, just don't get hit by a bird." Jimmy went to bed. It was hard to sleep because it was hot outside. Jimmy looked out his front-of-the-house window and saw a light on across the street. "What is she still doing up?" Jimmy thought to himself. "Probably looking at herself in the mirror and practicing her speech to Nick when he asks her out. Wait a minute, she doesn't know. Furthermore, she doesn't HAVE to know." Jimmy finally fell asleep and dreamed of Cindy without knowing Cindy was dreaming of him, too.

Please review so I can right more!

Stay tuned for more!


End file.
